My favorite coffee will be your eyes
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Faldio no estaba para lamentaciones ni mucho menos para tristezas. Había cosas de las que se arrepentia y una de ellas era Alicia, nunca pensó que utilizarían a Alicia como un arma. Pero sin duda, daría su último aliento para que ella y Welkin fueran felices.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Por un momento había odiado a Faldio, se había convertido en alguien favorito para mi pero por desesperación al ver como todo su escuadrón había muerto, que quisiera despertar los poderes Valkyria de Alicia, eso fue algo muy malo._**

 ** _Pero sin duda, ver la manera en la que muere, fue igual de triste. Se que lo hizo por el bien de Welkin y Alicia, sin duda fue alguien que los apoyo aún después de muchas complicaciones en la guerra._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Valkyria Chronicle no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Faldio no estaba para lamentaciones y tristezas. Había sido muy duro la manera en la que había perdido a todo su escuadrón, a toda su familia a manos de aquella Valkyria y lo peor, era que fue frente a sus ojos y el no pudo hacer nada.

Era un cuerpo sin vida y muchas veces se preguntó el porque seguía con vida cuando sus subordinados habían muerto. Podía recordar sus sonrisas, sus chistes y el compañerismo con el que se trataban.

Eran como sus hermanos, era su familia pero estaba muerta. Lo único que pudo hacer, bajo aquella desesperación, fue que los poderes Valkyria de Alicia despertaran al fin.

Le dolió dispararle por la espalda como un vil cobarde, le dolió todo lo que hizo pero ¿Que otra cosa podía hacer en la guerra?

Sin embargo, nunca tuvo presente las complicaciones que tendrá Alicia después de ello, ser utilizada como un objeto, como un mounstro en lugar a la divinidad que era.

Se lamentó de muchas cosas que le hizo a Alicia al final. Verla alejada de todos, ver como todos la miraban con miedo y ver más como su mejor amigo Welkin intentaba hablar con ella y cumplir la promesa de cuidarla y ayudarle en su futuro.

Eso no era lo que quería provocar, eso nunca estuvo en sus planes cuando despertó aquellos poderes. Por su culpa, muchos podrían morir, por su miedo y sus malas decisiones Alicia nunca podría regresar a casa y Welkin nunca se lo perdonaría.

Y fue ahí cuando decidió tomar una decidió mucho más arriesgada. Alejó todo miedo que le podían provocar, tomo varias armas como granadas, tomo un auto y decidió que el también ayudaría a rescatar Alicia.

 **-Lamentó llegar tarde Welkin** -Había hablado mientra manejaba a su lado **-Yo los cubrire mientras tu entras y rescatas a Alicia**

Está vez haría las cosas bien. No tendría miedo aunque eso signifique que podría morir pero si hace todo eso con tal de salvar a la chica que más a llegado amar, entonces valdría la pena todo sacrificio.

 **-Vete Welkin, yo los mataré y luego te alcanzare**

Fue lo último que dijo, su cuerpo resistió hasta que no vio más a Welkin correr. Cayó al suelo cansado, mucha sangre salía de su costado y sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse.

No quería ser capturado y después torturado por el Imperio, de su bolsa sacó una bomba, era su única salida ante tantos soldados que se acercaban a su posición.

 **-Creo que este será mi último trabajo, por favor Welkin, cuida siempre de Alicia...**

Alicia siempre sería su chica soñada, su chica amada pero sabía que seria mas feliz con Welkin a su lado, porque pasará lo que pasará, ellos siempre estarían juntos, porque ellos se complementaban y eran el uno para el otro.

Quitando el cordón de la bomba, cerró los ojos y en sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa. Escucho las armas frente a él pero la bomba se activó más rápido que ellos y sólo una explosión se escuchó.

Welkin al escuchar la explosión quería regresar pero implicaría más problemas. Sabía que lo que su amigo había hecho, así que mordiendose el labio continuo con su camino.

En ese día Faldio fue reconocido como un buen soldado, el mejor amigo de todos. Aquella vez Faldio decidió que prefería ver a Alicia con Welkin, le doleria de la misma manera pero ellos nunca más sufririan.

Fue con ese pensamiento con el que Faldio murió.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Sin duda Faldio fue un personaje de gran esencia, alguien quien dio todo por los que quería, incluso sacrificar su amor por Alicia para que ella fuera feliz con la persona que ama, Welkin._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Jueves 16 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
